eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Bots/Requests for Approval/ChilliBot
ChilliBot I would like to play around with a bot too! I'm aware that i will need some time to learn all tricks, but i aim to use it for minor edits only to start with. Atm i try it with AutoWikiBrowser. -- 12:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Support. --lordebon 14:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I played a little around in my Sandbox with my bot .. the bot would be ready to fix Parameter3 of the faction templates in the articles that are under Category:Invalid Faction call, I made a preview check for like 100 pages and it's looking good. ::Also means when the bot runs i will watch each page while the bot edits it, so i have a good control over the bot i would say. ::I would run it as soon as User:ChilliBot got the approval. ::The bot made 2 testruns with my Sandbox allready. ::-- 19:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Please remember to post the information requested in the bot approval requirements (for example, the information on when it will run, which I don't see in your request). This information will help us better judge whether or not to support the bot's creation.--Kodia 22:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *Bot will be manually assisted (I watch every edit before it get's saved actually) *Bot will "run" at no specific time since it is manually assisted. *Bot will be using AutoWikiBrowser, with javascripts for complex edits *Main purpose will be mass edit's like: **the correction of the Faction template **change of the equipment pages, like with the next expansion **Correction of classes in the equipment pages, class names -> Templates with the classes **and other huge edits when needed or requested -- 22:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I made another 3 manual bot runs in my Sandbox :#I changed the way to correct the parameter 3 of the faction template to be sure i only edit the faction line instead of a rather blind search and replace over the whole page. :#Swapping the equipment parameters, 2 minor bugs in the script had a typo with abmob instead of abmod and 1 blank to much between parameter double and = :#Swapping the equipment parameters, bugs in the script fixed :-- 22:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you tested the faction change to ensure that it doesn't mess up on calls that are non-numeric, where it just says that it gives "good" or "bad" faction? --lordebon 23:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The script rebuilds the the whole faction part of the line and reads all 4 parameters as strings, so it doesn't matter if a parameter is numeric or non-numeric. :::I made like 40 examples of differnt faction calls in my sandbox to test it, but i'm not sure if i got all possible ways of writeing it (capitalization is defo no prob). :::-- 23:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) My 2 planned bot runs atm are: #change 99% of the 12,956 articles that are in the Category:Equipment to match the changed template #*This change is needed because with the current Expansion every equipment changed that has either a bonus for resists or one for the blue stat. even articles that have the parameters blank are effected by the bot run so all articles have the same kind of parameters after the bot run (parameters get replaced but not added). #*''I can't change the Equipment template and all related pages till the bot got approved, because if i would update the template allready then many Equipments would be broken'' #change of the 2,258 articles in the Category:Invalid Faction call to fix parameter3 -- 17:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) My only concern at this point is the concept of server hogging. I don't see it happening and I'm inclined to approve this bot request. Unless there is substantial objection within the next 24 hours (EST 5pm, Thursday), this bot will be approved.-- Senior Admin Kodia 22:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC), ChilliBot is now approved. The user-status will be updated shortly.--Kodia 22:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC)